


Working With Pirates

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: ColdFlash Bingo Prompts 2019 [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Barry joins the Rogues, Coldflash Bingo, Kidnapped Barry Allen, Kidnapping, M/M, Pirate Leonard Snart, Prince Barry Allen, but kinda, it's not really, mild dubious consent, prompt, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: The Pirate Crew of the Rogue has kidnapped Prince Barry Allen. But they'll have to work together if they want to survive a bigger threat.Prompt - "Barry Joins the Rogues"





	Working With Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... I had given up hope because ColdFlash Bingo had ended only to find it had been extended and my hope was renewed! So please, enjoy.

“

“You won’t get away with this,” Barry spat. He was on his knees, hands chained behind his back in the captain’s quarters. His shirt was ripped from where they’d taken his jewels and cloak, and the person he was both hoping and dreading to see since his capture just walked in.

“Would it be too cliché to say, ‘I already have,’ my prince?” The captain of the _Rogue_ asked. 

“My Joe West will hunt you down,” Barry snarled, tugging uselessly at his chains.

“I’m sure he’ll try. No ship, not even your captain’s _Arrow_ or your precious _Flash_ can catch up with her. And we got a head start,” the Captain, Leonard Snart - or Captain Cold, as he was nicknamed - said with a chuckle. 

He sat at his desk, sipping on a celebratory whiskey. He had taken off his hat and jacket and was left in tight leather pants and a loose puffy shirt. 

“Whatever Thawne is paying I’ll double it,” Barry swore. There was no way he was going to fall into the madman’s hands ever again.

“Oh, for once I’m not interested in money,” Snart chuckled. “I mean, it’s nice, I’m not going to turn it down. But anything to take the West Kingdom down a few pegs? I’ll certainly take that chance.” 

“Please, anything, anything I can give you as the prince. Thawne is a madman. You’ll be sending me to my death,” Barry begged. He may be the prince, but he wasn’t above begging. 

“First, I don't care what he does to you. Once I hand you over, you're not my problem.". Second,” Snart used the toe of his boot to lift Barry’s chin, forcing his face up, “If I wanted anything, I could take it from you. You’re pretty and chained in my cabin.” 

Barry jerked his head away. “You wouldn’t,” Barry growled. 

“Why not?” Snart raised an eyebrow. He straightened his leg, knocking Barry to the floor. Before the prince could get up Snart planted his boot on Barry’s chest. “I’m the captain. Everything on this ship is mine to use.” Snart leered down at him. 

Barry struggled for a breath as Cold continued. “No one would know,” he purred. “And no one would believe you if you told them.” 

“Thawne… will kill… you.” Barry gasped out.

With a roll of his eyes, Snart stepped off him. “What are you talking about?”

Barry rolled to his side, coughing. After a moment he started laughing, which only made the coughing worse. When he could finally get a breath, he rolled back onto his back. 

“You hurt me, or force me, Thawne will kill you.” Barry couldn't keep the smirk from his face. Thawne had his uses, sometimes. “He wants me, for multiple reasons, least of all because I’m the prince. There are a whole host of other reasons, that only he can comprehend. You deliver me to him harmed, and he’ll kill you. I mean, he’ll probably still kill you just for delivering me.”

“You’re lying,” Snart sneered. 

“Oh, I certainly wish I was,” Barry said with a half laugh. “If I were, I would be telling you to let me go, or offering you money again.” He shook his head. “But, while I wish you wouldn’t sell me, seriously I will pay you. I realize you want to deliver a blow to Joe, but Thawne is not the way to do it,” Barry explained. 

“So, what should I do my prince? Kill you? That would certainly deal a blow to the whole county,” Snart offered. His fingers played on his sword. 

“No, no!” Barry yelped. He scrambled into the sitting position. “No, don’t do that.”

Snart knelt so he was eye to eye with Barry. “How about I sell you to the higher bidder? DeVoe is always looking for leverage. Captain Zolomon deals in human trafficking and you’re pretty enough he could make a profit. How would you like that, my prince?” Snart spoke low and close to his ear.

Barry swallowed but didn’t back down. He stared straight ahead and took a breath. “Is-is there another option?”

“I don’t keep useless things on my ship,” he sneered. 

“Then demand a ransom. I offered you double, ask for triple, or four times as much. Joe will pay it and you’ll be richer than you could ever dream,” Barry said quickly. He knew Joe would pay for him, he really didn’t like that Joe would, but he knew Joe would. 

“Really? Because I can dream pretty big.” Snart’s eyes flicked to Barry’s wrist. “Why did Thawne have cuffs for you?” 

“What part of ‘he’s obsessed with me,’ did you not understand?” Barry said, glancing at him in confusion. Barry knew what he meant but he hoped Snart didn’t actually know what he meant. 

“Those aren’t normal cuffs.” 

Okay, so he did know. 

“What are you talking about?” Barry jangled the chains. “Seem pretty normal to me, although I’m not in cuffs as much as you are.” 

When Snart raised an eyebrow, Barry realized he probably just insulted the guy that held his life in his hands. Before he could sputter out an apology, Snart started laughing. 

“You know, I thought this mission was going to be boring. The whole kingdom talks about how sickly you are and yet here you are healthy as a horse,” Snart looked him up and down, “And what a prized pony you are.”

Barry snorted, but even he could admit that hearing all the compliments from Snart was nice. Sure, he’d been kidnapped, but it didn’t seem like Snart wanted to actively hurt him, as evidenced by the fact he was listening to him about Thawne. Or seemed to be.

Snart finally got up. “Stay here. We’ll be making port in three days. If by some miracle, you convince me not to sell you to Thawne or anyone else, then I’ll let you go. It’ll be up to you to get home, though.”

“Yes, please, thank you,” Barry said with a dopey smile. Iris had called it his greatest weapon. 

Snart just rolled his eyes and went to the door. “Thank me if you survive.” And with that he left, leaving Barry kneeling in the cabin in power dampening cuffs.

The moon was high in the sky, which meant they had been on the sea for many hours. Not that Barry knew where they were heading. Thawne’s kingdom was at least a week’s travel away if they were going full speed. With nothing else to do, Barry decided to get comfortable and try to sleep. 

The clouds swirled and his dream about his pleasant walk with Iris in the gardens became a pleasant walk with Cisco in a purple dress.

“Oh my god, we found you! Guys, it worked!” Cisco immediately shouted the other direction. 

“Cisco? You’re able to vibe me? I’ve got on the power blocking cuffs, how?” Barry stopped short. 

“Lady Cecile is amplifying my powers since I was having no luck on my own.” He gave a thumbs up, presumably to Lady Cecile and whoever else was in the room. Then looked down. “Come on man! Why am I in a dress?” he groaned. “Right, right, not important.” 

“Who else is in there with you?” Barry asked. “Please tell them if Captain Snart demands any ransom to pay it. With these cuffs, I can’t help myself out of here.”

“Dude, of course, Joe would pay it. He’s already promised a reward for your safe return,” Cisco explained. “Do you know where your heading?” 

Barry shook his head. “I only know that we’ll make port in three days. And if I don’t convince him not to give me to Thawne then I’m going to be back in that madman’s clutches.”

“Thawne?” Cisco yelped. Then he flinched. “Yeah, Cait, I know he’s a week away.” He paused, probably listening to what Caitlin was saying. “Shit, you’re right. Barry do you know if they’ve got Weather Wizard with them? With him, they could-”

“We could make it to Thawne’s kingdom is less than a week,” Barry whispered bringing a hand to cover his mouth. “Even if I convince them not to give me up, I’ll still be on Thawne’s soil, I’ll be trapped.” 

“We’ll save you, man. If you learn anything else tell us. I’ll vibe you as often as I can, but we may only be able to communicate a little. This is taking a lot out of Cecile,” Cisco explained. 

“Yeah, of course. Whatever happens, they won’t kill me. Please just tell everyone I love them, and we’ll figure this out. I know you all can do it,” Barry nearly begged. 

“Will do, man, will do. We think we may have caught one of the _Rogue_ ’s crewmembers. Hopefully, that will give us the upper hand.” Cisco paused again. “I’ve gotta go, but we all love you and we will get you back.” Cisco pulled him into a hug.

“Love you too.” And with that Cisco was gone, Barry jerked awake. He felt eyes on him and glanced to the bed, only to scrambled away when he saw the Captain leaning on his elbow, watching him. 

“You talk in your sleep,” he mused. 

Barry swallowed, that could be really bad. “What, what did I say?” He swallowed thickly and hoped that he didn’t give anything away.

Snart just shrugged, “I’m sure it doesn’t matter.” His eyes roamed Barry in the darkness. 

The prince felt himself flush but kept his head high. “Are you just going to keep me in your cabin this whole time?” 

“Probably. You see, the rest of the crew don’t really like you. They want you dead. And as much as I want you dead, I want my money more. Which means I’m the least likely person to kill you, which means this is the safest place for you, my prince,” Snart explained with a cocky smirk. 

Barry frowned. “Do you really have so little control of your crew that they would kill me even if you told them not to?”

He realized he messed up the moment the smirk left Snart’s face.

He got up from the bed and lifted Barry by the arm until he was on his feet, then he opened the door and shoved him out of the cabin. Barry stumbled forward and Snart caught him by the back of the neck keeping his head done and keeping him at a rapid pace.

“Wake everyone,” Snart commanded a young man they passed. “Get them on deck.” The man’s eyes widened but he hurried to do what the captain said. 

Snart shoved him on deck, and Barry once again stumbled, again he was caught by the captain. It was early morning and Barry saw the Weather Wizard. His hopes of not going to Thawne’s kingdom were dashed.

A few minutes later the rest of the crew was on deck. “Mardon, get with the rest of them,” Snart snapped. The boat slowed as Weather Wizard, Mardon, joined the rest of the _Rogue_ ’s crew. 

“What’s this about Lenny?” A female pirated asked. 

Barry would put money on the fact she was Lisa Snart. The Captain’s sister and left hand. Which meant Mick Rory, the First Mate, and Snart’s right hand, was next to her. 

“The prince here doesn’t like my room,” Snart announced. “So, whoever wants to take him can.” He threw Barry down in front of them, his cuffed hands didn’t allow him to catch himself. Barry rolled over to look at them. 

Most held something akin to delight. Barry didn’t fight the urge to scramble away from them. He wiggled until he was pressed against Snart’s legs. He must’ve moved to block Barry’s path. 

“What’s the catch Snart?” Mardon demanded. 

“No catch. You just can’t kill him, and he must be in one piece when we hand him over to Thawne. Otherwise, he’s all yours.” A hand snaked its way into Barry’s hair, petting it gently. It was such a dichotomy Barry decided to try something. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. He knew Snart heard it because the hand tightened just a fraction. 

“I’m sorry, Captain,” he said a little bit louder. This time the crew took notice. 

Snart’s tightened and wrenched his head back, she might Barry was looking up at him. “Sorry for what?” He purred. Apparently, he was going to call Barry’s bluff. 

Well, Barry only had three days to convince Snart not to sell him, he’d need to get creative. “You were hospitable, and I was rude,” Barry said demurely. He hoped they bought it. “I’m sorry, I’d like to stay in your cabin. I-I shouldn’t have been so rude.” He kept his eyes focused on Snart. He could beg; he wasn’t above begging for his life.

“Damn Snart, you gonna give that up?” Barry flashed his eyes over to see it was Rory who spoke. 

“Hmm, no, it seems the young prince knows where his bread is buttered.” He hoisted Barry back to his feet. “I’ll deal with the prince and be out later.”

Barry heard the crude calls as he was forced back to Snart’s room. Barry could do this. Snart was gorgeous and he seemed to have taken an interest in Barry’s body. He wasn’t above using himself to save his life. 

Barry stumbled into the room and Snart slammed the door shut. Barry whirled around, wishing he had use of his hands, as he wasted no time in pressing himself against the Captain and kissing him deeply. 

Snart switched their positions, pinning Barry to the door, a hand went to his hair, holding him there. “What about Thawne will kill me?” Snart drawled. 

“I said if you force me. Do I look forced to you?” Barry said playfully. He needed to get Snart on his good side. “And Thawne won’t matter if you don’t give me too him. And I can think of a few reasons not to.” Barry rubbed his thigh on Snart’s hardening crotch. 

“Can you? What’s a prince like you know?” Snart demanded, but it almost sounded more teasing. His hand loosened and Barry sank to his knees in front of him. 

“I know quite a lot.” He nuzzled Snart’s groin, mouthing over the leather trapped cock.

Snart groaned and worked his pants undone but stopped before taking his pants completely off. “I’m not a good person, my prince, you offer this, and I will accept it.” 

Barry paused, Snart was giving him an out. But he needed to not be sold. And the captain was hot, so it wasn’t too bad. “I’m offering, my captain,” Barry purred.

That was all it took. Snart has his pants down and Barry wasn’t sure if he took Snart in his mouth or if Snart forced it in all he knew was that he was letting the captain do most of the work. He wanted to touch his own cock but with his hands behind his back, that wasn’t going to happen. 

After only a few minutes, the captain’s hips stuttered, and he released down Barry’s throat with a moan. He pulled back and tucked himself away then raised an eyebrow at Barry’s straining erection. 

“May I?” 

Barry nodded vigorously and Snart didn’t keep him waiting. As best he could with Barry kneeling, he worked his pants down then Snart took Barry’s length in his hand. The captain had talented fingers and only a few minutes later Barry was coming. 

He panted as the captain pulled his pants back up. “What was that for?” 

“I’m a pirate, not a monster. I think this is a beginning to a beneficial partnership,” he all but purred. He took at a handkerchief and wiped off his hands. 

“Partnership? Really? Is that your way of saying if I let you fuck me you won’t sell me to Thawne?” Barry asked with a laugh. He didn’t think it would be that easy. 

“You’ve got quite a mouth on you for a prince you know that?” the captain chuckled. Barry just shrugged. “That could be part of it, but I was thinking more information for information.” 

“Really? A pirate only after information and not some booty?” Barry asked wiggling his eyebrows. 

It got a startled laugh out of Snart. “I’ll give you this much, my prince, you are full of surprises,” Snart mused shaking his head. 

“What can I say, I’ve gotta keep everyone on their toes,” Barry said with a grin. “What do you want? Guard schedules? Where we keep the valuables? How to talk your way out of being arrested?” Barry asked in a bored tone.

“As tempting as all those are,” Snart drawled, “all I want to know is why King Thawne wants you so bad he has special cuffs made for you.” 

Barry lost his playful expression and glared at the captain. “I believe I told you yesterday, he’s obsessed with me.”

“Oh, you did, but the fact you’re willing to tell me anything aside from that has me curious,” Snart drawled. 

Barry looked away but didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. It would be worse if Snart found out he was a meta, if they found out he was a speedster, he didn’t doubt Snart would sell him to the highest bidder, and he wasn’t sure Thawne would be the highest bidder. 

Snart grabbed his chin, forcing Barry to look him in the eyes. “The only way you don’t go to Thawne is to tell me why he wants you.”

“Why do you care so much?” Barry growled. He jerked his head from Snart’s grip. “You were hired to deliver me to Thawne and not to ask questions, do you always ask why someone wants things?” 

“Normally my treasure isn’t able to talk back.” He stood up straight. “If you don’t tell me I will leave you in here until we get to Thawne’s then I will personally deliver you to King Thawne myself,” Snart growled. 

“Fine. Better the devil you know, right?” Barry muttered.

Snart just raised an eyebrow and Barry almost cursed himself. But all Snart did was leave the room with a slam of the door. He was alone in the Captain’s room. He could use that to his advantage. 

Carefully Barry worked on getting his arms in front of him. It hurt but the chain allowed it. At least with his arms in front of him, he had a fighting chance, though not a good one with his speed gone. The next thing he did was look for a weapon. He could wield a sword and a bow and arrows, but he doubted Snart had any of those laying around. He did, however, find a small dagger. 

There was no way it could break the cuffs or even the chain, but he wouldn’t be defenseless. He really wished he had a different shirt but at the moment the one in tatters was better than nothing. 

He tensed; hearing footsteps stop outside the door as well as muffled voices. The door jiggle and Barry let out a breath, it seemed Snart had locked the door. But just as soon as he thought that the door swung wide open. He hid the dagger in between his leg and arm, probably not well. 

“See Mick, I told we wouldn’t have to break it down,” Lisa Snart said slipping something back in her pocket. 

“Would’ve been more fun that way,” he grumbled. 

“But then Lenny would know we’ve stolen his prize and that would be no fun. Speaking of.” They finally turned to look at Barry and he suddenly felt very small. 

“Highness, lovely to have a more proper introduction than the one on the deck,” Lisa purred. She freely let her eyes roam his body and he suppressed a shiver. “The name’s- “ 

“Lisa Snart, and you’re Mick Rory. Yes, I’ve heard of you,” Barry said cutting them off. 

Lisa grinned like a shark, “Not to steal Lenny’s line, but it’s always nice to meet a fan.” 

Mick just rolled his eyes. “Come on, kid. Snart’s being an ass but we want to get our money, which we won’t get if you ain’t in decent health.” He turned and started walking. 

“For food, Highness,” Lisa clarified. She moved and hooked her arm with his. “Might want to leave the dagger though,” she whispered. “The others might not be as accepting as I am.” 

Barry flushed and dropped the dagger. He let Lisa drag him deeper into the ship to a mess hall of sorts. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was there

“Hartley,” Barry barely said it, but the other young man turned around.

“Barry.” The surprise was written on his face. “I didn’t know. I don’t work for him anymore.”

Barry swallowed, aware of the other two watching them. “I believe you. Doesn’t make it better but it doesn’t make it worse,” Barry said, trying to keep all emotion out of his voice. They stood their silent for a moment. 

“Well, now color me curious, boys, you two know each other?” Lisa said shaking them out of their lull.

“I used to work at the palace. Before a short tenure somewhere else then here,” Hartley explained. 

“Ooh, where was that?” Lisa asked pulling Barry to sit across from him. 

“No,” Barry said immediately. Lisa cocked her head at him, but Hartley just nodded. 

“Come on, sounds like a good story, and you’re robbing me of it,” she complained. 

Hartley rolled his eyes. “Aren’t pirates supposed to rob?” 

“Touché. But you should still tell me, I like knowing things.” She leaned against Barry, batting his eyelashes at him.

Mick interrupted them with food and sat next to Hartley. “We tellin’ stories?” He asked gruffly.

“Listening to stories, Mickey. Apparently, Hartley and Highness know each other,” Lisa said. She petted the arm she had trapped. 

“It’s not important, really guys, it was a long while ago,” Hartley tried. 

“And yet you knew each other on sight,” Lisa hummed. 

“I haven’t changed much,” Hartley said with a shrug. “Really it’s not important.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Captain Snart said strolling into the mess hall. Barry stiffened. “I’m rather curious how you two know each other.” 

Captain,” Hartley squeaked. 

But Snart ignored him, coming to stop right next to Barry. “Because, the way I see it, you’ve got a choice to make Hartley. Stay a loyal Rogue or be put off the ship when we dock.”

“Lenny,” Lisa gasped at the same time Mick growled, “Cap.” 

Smart ignored them both in favor of watching Hartley go pale and his eyes dart between Barry and the Captain. 

“Wait.” Barry jerked out of Lisa hold and stood up. Snart moves so that were eye to eye. “Don’t throw out your crew member, not there. You wanna know what’s going on? Fine, I’ll tell you. What do you know about King Thawne? Anything?”

Len shrugged. “He’s a ruthless asshole with a lot of wealth.”

“That pretty much sums up the most basic parts of him. One of his lesser known hobbies is to collect trophies and pets. When I was six Thawne killed my parents, the king and queen of Central. There wasn’t enough proof to pursue him because he disappeared that night after killing the whole royal family.” He shook his head, but his eyes didn’t leave Snart’s.

“Or so everyone had assumed. But really, he’d stolen away with me. Did experiments and tortures that I’ll spare you the details on that eventually resulted in me becoming a meta.” He raised his cuffed hands. “Hence the cuffs. These were only developed after I began planning my escape.” He glanced at Hartley.

“Hartley was a student, so was I. With his parents being nobles, they had seen the royal family before, and he’d made some offhand comment about how I looked like the prince. Thawne didn’t like that and almost killed him. I intervened, with these meta powers only the most extreme wounds scar. I was hit with so much lightning you can see it still. Hartley helped me stay alive and we got out. I’ll spare you the details of coming home and the celebrations. Hartley was given a job and I went back to be a prince. I was 17. I’m 25 now.” He stepped into Snart’s space, almost forcing him to take a step back, almost.

“I hope your payday is worth it,” Barry snarled. And before anyone could respond Barry stormed out of the room. 

He needed to get out of there. Not just out of the room but off the ship. With his hands cuffed he couldn’t do that, so he needed to uncuff himself first.

Barry also should’ve been paying more attention to where he was walking. 

He turned a corner and slammed right into someone, Mardon, Weather Wizard when he looked up.

“What the fuck are you doing out of your cage?” He grabbed Barry by the front of the shirt and slammed him into the wall. “God, I wish I could kill you. Joe West, the bastard had my brother killed. It would be so satisfying to see you a corpse,” he hissed in Barry’s ear. 

Then he pulled back and threw Barry to the ground. “But this payout is more than we’ve ever seen, so you get to live. Not that it’ll be much of a life.” He delivered a vicious blow to Barry’s stomach. 

Barry coughed, trying to regain his breath. “What, what do you know?” Barry was trying for confident, but it came out as more of a pained gasp.

“I know Thawne hired a few people to get you. I just got to you first,” Mardon grabbed him by the back of the shirt and tried to haul him up but the shirt completely ripped, catching painfully on Barry’s arms. 

He hissed in pain but Mardon ignored him. “Don't you mean Snart got me first?” He growled. 

Mardon just hummed in a noncommittal way and Barry realized two very important things. The first was that Mardon was none too bright if he were going to double-cross Cold. And two, he was in a lot more danger than he first realized.

He hauled Barry up by the arm and shoved him forward. This was not going to end well if he didn’t do something. When Mardon went to shove him again, he threw his whole weight into Mardon, knocking him over. Then, he ran as Mardon hit the wall. He was turned around, but he didn’t care. He just needed to get out of there. 

Which is probably why he didn’t see Snart until he ran right into him. He caught Barry around the shoulders and raised an eyebrow but before Barry could say anything Mardon was coming around the corner. Barry didn’t like either but from what he’d heard, Snart had a code, and he had already said Barry would make it to Thawne’s shore. 

“Captain,” Mardon snarled holding the back of his head. Barry tried to move anywhere that wasn’t right in front of Snart and in between him and Mardon. The Captain obviously had other ideas since one of his hands dropped to Barry’s hip to stop him from moving. “Your bitch attacked me.” 

Barry’s breath caught in his throat. No, Snart was bound to take Mardon’s word over his. He would take the word of his crew over a prisoner any day. 

“That so?” Snart drawled. “How did he do that? He’s cuffed.” 

“He ran into me and when I went to take him back to you slammed me into the wall to escape,” Mardon growled getting closer. 

“Where was he going to go?” 

“What?”

Snart rolled his eyes. “We’re on a ship in the middle of the ocean, where was he going to go? And why is his shirt ripped?”

“I tried to grab him, and it ripped,” Mardon lied. 

Barry opened his mouth to protest but a firm grip on his shoulder stopped him and the light trace of Snart’s thumb on his exposed hip stopped him. 

“Very well. I’ve got him now and I’ll handle it,” Snart said coolly. He turned Barry around by the shoulder and led him past Mardon. Barry could feel his glare but Snart ignored it, so Barry did too. 

They arrived at the captain’s cabin and Snart shoved him lightly inside. Barry stumbled in his haste to turn around. “That isn’t what happened,” he said in a rush. 

“I know.”

“See I just needed to get out. You and Hartley - it was all just too much, so I bumped into him and - Wait. You know?” Barry stopped in disbelief. 

“Of course, I know. Mardon is a tricky bastard on a good day and this is not a good day, not for him at least,” Snart explained. “So why don’t you tell me what really happened, and we can renegotiate your fate.” Snart sat down on his desk chair and he motioned for Barry to sit on the bed. 

Barry did so hesitantly. “I had to get out of there. I ran into Mardon, I think he plans on turning me in himself. Not you. I-I don’t know how. He just said you weren’t the only one hired to capture me. And he tried to take me somewhere, I don’t know. So, I slammed him into the wall with my shoulder and then I ran into you.” 

Smart sat there for a moment and Barry was almost sure he was done for. But then the captain took and breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Mardon will be dealt with.” 

“Don’t kill him,” Barry said before he could stop himself. Snart raised an eyebrow. “I mean, he’s your crew, but I don’t want anyone to die because of me,” Barry said softly.

“You’re full of surprises aren’t you, my prince?” Snart said with a shake of his head. 

“Why do you keep saying that?” Barry had originally thought it was to mock him but Snart had said it too consistently without malice for Barry to believe that. 

“Saying what?” Snart asked with a frown.

“‘My Prince’ that’s what you keep calling me,” Barry said. 

Snart just shrugged. “Force of habit I guess.”

“Wait, you’re from Central?” Barry perked up.

“Knowing that won’t help you negotiate your life,” Snart warned.

“Didn’t think it would. I just didn’t know that.” Barry shrugged. “Random fact.”

“Right,” Snart drawled. “Let’s focus on negotiating your life, shall we?”

“What made you change your mind?” Barry asked.

“The deal always was if you could convince me. I’m just giving you a more open opportunity to do so,” the captain said. “So, go on, my prince, convince me.”

Barry couldn’t stop the shiver at the way Snart had said that. The smirk on his face told Barry he knew exactly what it did to him.

“What do you want? I told you to demand a ransom from Joe. I told you my tragic backstory, hell I even sucked your dick. Do you want a pardon? Because I can pardon the _Rogue_ and its crew,” Barry offered. His walls were back up. Seeing Hartley put him off his game. But he was still here as a captive and he still needed to survive and get back to Central.

“That might be nice. But tell me about Thawne. I can get money anywhere. Information on that recluse is rarer,” Snart mused. 

Barry swallowed thickly. “What do you want to know about him?” 

“He’s a metahuman? What are his powers? What did he make your powers?” he asked leaning forward.

“He- we’re both speedsters, hence the cuffs. There are three of us, speedsters, that I know of. I’m the youngest. I don’t know how, so if you’re wanting to make metahumans, I can’t help you. Most of it is a blur of color and pain.” Barry shook his head.

He hadn’t thought about Thawne in years, Joe had all but forbid it. Then in the past week, he’d heard more about Thawne than he ever wanted to again.

“Why now?” Snart continued.

“Joe announced mine and Iris’s engagement,” Barry admitted. He was happy, kind of. Iris wasn’t in love with him. She was in love with a one Lord Edward Thawne, disowned nephew of Eobard Thawne. He ran from Eobard and landed on Central’s shores. Joe had wanted him locked up, but Iris insisted she would be responsible for him. Barry didn’t want to take that away from her.

“Oh shit,” Snart muttered.

“Yep. I wasn’t lying when I said Thawne was obsessed with me. A marriage to Iris would make me officially not his. I would bet half the kingdom on the fact he doesn’t want me marrying Iris and kidnapping me is the only way he can do that,” Barry sighed.

“What do you want?”

Barry snapped his head up to look at Snart in confusion.

“We’ve talked about what I want and what Thawne wants, but nothing about what you want. Do you want to marry Iris?” Snart asked in a surprisingly gentle voice.

Barry was quiet. It was amazing how after being told something had to happen for so long that he had no idea what he actually wanted. Before Eddie arrived, he would say he was absolutely thrilled to marry Iris. But now he couldn’t do that to Iris, couldn’t keep her from the person she actually loved. He had already planned on telling Iris that she and Eddie should keep up their relationship. The marriage would just be to solidify his crowning.

“She doesn’t love me,” Barry said quietly. “I don’t want to force her to marry me, but it’s necessary.”

“Bullshit,” Snart scoffed. “Why is it necessary? You’re the prince, the soon-to-be-king. Why do you need to be married to Iris?”

“To ensure I’ll have an heir,” Barry said as if it was obvious.

“As soon as you get to the throne. You’re still so young, I’m sure an heir is not immediately needed,” Snart asked.

Barry huffed. “No, not exactly. But the people loyal to the Wests will be happy. I don’t- I’m not a strong enough leader without their support.”

That, for some reason, makes Snart burst out laughing. Barry felt himself flush, and he wasn’t sure if it was with humiliation or anger. “What?” he demanded.

“Let me explain things from my point of view, my prince.” He moved the chair, so he was right in front of Barry. “We were told to attack you at night. Advised that no matter what we thought, we wouldn’t be able to get you during the day. That’s on us. We thought grabbing you in the morning would be good enough and we barely got away with you. Since you’ve been on the ship, you've done nothing but confront me or not back down when confronted.” He spoke softly, Barry could almost say caringly. 

“Even though I hold your life in my hands.” Barry’s breath hitched as Snart’s hand wrapped around his throat. But there was no pain, no pressure. Just a surprisingly comfortable weight. “That sounds strong to me. Strong enough to stand up to someone without any actual power over you.” Snart let him go and Barry cursed himself for enjoying the closeness.

“I owe him so much,” Barry muttered. “He ran the kingdom when I... when I couldn’t.”

“That is a low, low bar, my prince. You were kidnapped at six and escaped eleven years later to find your father’s advisor running the country. Yay, he’s doing well. And now that you’re back and he can help you transition to power. Only, has he? Helped you I mean?” Snart asked. “Or has he claimed you’re not ready, not mature enough? That he’ll step down later, no need to trouble yourself yet?” Snart taunted. 

“Enough!” Barry snapped. “He’s been running the country this long and it’s thriving. He knows best,” he growled, glaring at Snart.

“I’ll tell you what, Barry,” he purred the prince’s name and Barry swallowed thickly. Snart stood up and pushed the chair back over to his desk. “I’ve decided what I want. First, I want that pardon for me and my crew first. Second, I don’t want you to marry Iris, at all. I don’t just mean when you get back. And third, I want to see you coronated within the year.”

Barry gaped at him for a few seconds like a fish out of water. “What,” he licked his suddenly dry lips. “What happens if I don’t? It’s not like I can give you immediate proof of those things.”

“I don’t like being double-crossed. I would show back up and take everything and anything you hold dear.” He went to the door, glancing back, “Lisa was right, you need food. I want your answer when I come back.” 

Barry didn’t even try to respond as Snart left. He needed to get back to Central. Thawne wouldn’t kill him. He would kill the crew of the _Rogue_ though. And he would certainly never uncuff Barry. Thawne would have him completely trapped. He couldn’t not take the deal. He would deal with everything else after. 

Snart came back in holding a small plate of food. He raised an eyebrow and Barry sighed. 

“Okay. I agree to your terms. But you must stop killing innocents. I know as a pirate you can’t get away without killing completely. But I can only get you a pardon if you change what you’re doing. Otherwise, you wouldn’t make it out of Central’s waters,” Barry said calmly. 

Snart smirked. “I think we can manage that. The other terms still stand. I’ll release you on Thawne’s shore and you can make it back.” 

“Or you can let me go now and I’ll be out of your hair?” Barry tried. 

“Hmm, nope.” Snart pulled the chair back over and sat down. “Open, or you’re going to have a tough time eating.” 

Barry flushed but didn’t argue. He was so hungry. It had been over 24 hours since he’d eaten and it was only because of the cuffs that he hadn’t burned through all his reserves.

They didn’t speak as Snart calmly and slowly fed him. Once they were done Snart sat the plate on his desk.

“Thank you, Captain,” Barry said quickly. 

Snart hummed noncommittally. “I’ve got things to do. With Mardon acting as he is, you’ll stay here. Any escape attempt will end poorly for you.”

A frantic pounding on the door interrupted anything else he was going to say. 

“Captain!” It was Hartley. Snart opened the door. “We’re being hailed by Zoom. Mardon has already turned us this way. He’s keeping Mick and Lisa back.” Hartley said in a rush.

“Zolomon? Snart you have to unlock me,” Barry said scrambling off the bed. “Zolomon is the other speedster.”

“Zolomon’s not a speedster,” The Captain said immediately. 

“He obviously doesn’t advertise it. Seriously, if he chooses to do something, I won’t be able to defend or help at all. You’ve got to release me,” Barry struggles in vain against the cuff. 

“Hartley get him out of them. I’m going to be a proper captain and see if we can resolve this peacefully,” Snart grumbled as he pushed past Hartley.

“We weren’t given a key. Sit on the bed, back to me,” Hartley explained, pushing Barry back towards the bed. Barry nodded as Hartley started rummaging through Snart’s draws. “These are magic and technology. I don’t have the time to break the magic to release the lock.” 

Barry glanced behind him. “I heal fast. I just can’t get my hands close enough to dislocate my thumb.”

Hartley turned back around to face him. “And there is nothing in here that could help us break the cuffs physically. I’m sorry, on three.” He walked over to Barry and took ahold of his hand. “One, two,” Without waiting he pushed. 

Barry grunted in pain but didn’t yell. Hartley helped him push his hand through the cuff. Barry grit his teeth and he could already feel his power returning, apparently, both cuffs need to be on to work. He vibrated out of the others and reset his thumb. 

“How long until Zolomon?” Barry asked standing. 

“Two minutes? Three tops?” Hartley said. He went back over to the desk. “Put these on, normal cuffs, you’ll be able to get out of them no problem, but it may give you the element of surprise.” 

Barry didn’t like it, but he knew Hartley was right. He turned, shrugged off the shreds of his shirt, as it would only get in the way, and turned around. He allowed Hartley to snap the cuffs on him and not a moment too soon.

The heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall. No doubt Snart warning them they were coming. Hartley shoved him into the chair and grabbed a book, falling to sit on the bed. 

Snart opened the door just as Hartley kicked the cuffs under the bed. Barry forced himself to remain calm, it had been years since he’d seen Zolomon, but he was the same imposing figure Barry remembered. 

“Well, I’ll be damned Snart. You do have the prince,” Zolomon said stepping into the room. 

Barry sat up straighter. “Hunter, what an unpleasant surprise.”

“Highness. You’ve certainly grown up, quite nicely,” he said with a grin. He didn’t hide the way his eyes roamed Barry’s chest. 

“I see you’re still the same: Thawne’s lackey through and through,” Barry scoffed. “Couldn’t you have done me the one favor I asked and drown?” 

Zolomon laughed and struck out too quickly for the others to see. Barry was just on the ground with a handprint on his cheek. “Must not have your sea legs yet, Highness.”

Barry glowered up at him. “Must not.”

“There, you’ve seen him. In two days, Thawne will have him. You can be on your way now,” Snart cut in.

Zolomon glanced at Snart. “Actually, there was a change in plans. King Thawne wants him now. You’re welcome to show up in two days and retrieve your money.” Zolomon’s eyes finally wander over to the bed where Hartley was trying desperately to casually hide behind the book. 

It didn’t work. 

With purpose Zolomon reached over and yanked the book out of Hartley’s hands, causing him to yelp. “I thought that was you Rathaway. I bet Thawne would be more than happy to see you again. Might even add a little extra to your pay Snart.”

Snart moveedand put his hand firmly on Hartley’s shoulder. “He’s part of my crew, not going to sell or loan him out.” 

Zolomon just shrugs and turns back to the prince. “Then I guess it’s our turn to leave.” He hauled Barry up by the arm. “That’s not right.” 

“Nope.” And with a speed the other two couldn’t comprehend Barry head-butted Zolomon and broke his cuffs. 

The captain of the Zoom stumbled back. “Oh, Thawne’s gonna have so much fun with you again,” he growled. 

“He’ll have to catch me.” And Barry took off. A speedster fight in close quarters wouldn’t end well for anyone else in the room. He needed to get back to open space. That, unfortunately, meant the water.

He ran by Mick tying up an unconscious Mardon. Lisa was holding back Zolomon’s crew at sword point. Some lady he’d only seen in passing was steering the ship. He didn’t stop. 

Barry could hear the older speedster laugh as he ran into the water. If either of them slowed down, they would be in the water. Barry only hoped it worked. 

He really should’ve practiced running on water more. The only upside seemed to be Zolomon was also struggling. Neither could land a bit and Barry was going to take that as a win. The downside? Barry was slowing down. 

He was low on energy already, plus the cuffs, plus the water… if he didn’t get back to the boat quickly Zolomon was going to catch him or he was going under. 

Barry decided in a split second to head back to the boat. He turned and ran straight at Zolomon. He was only glad it startled the older speedster enough he didn’t grab Barry as he ran by. He ran and collapsed onto the deck. 

There were startled “My prince!”s and “Barry!”s as he landed. 

“Sorry,” he groaned pushing himself onto his elbows. “Thought the water might work.” 

Captain Snart rushed over to him and helped him get to his knees and to his feet right as Zolomon got on board. There was a wild, hungry look in his eyes. “You’ve gotten faster, Barry. So much faster,” he purred.

“You’re still a prick though,” Barry growled getting to his feet. “You’ll have to kill me before I go back with you.”

“No, I just need you unconscious. I can kill all of them, though.”

A few things happen all at once in the next moment. Zolomon ran at Barry, pinning him to the deck. Two crossbows went off from opposite sides of the deck. And two swords swung down at Zolomon. 

He reacted almost fast enough. 

The first bolt hit him in the left side, he grunted in pain and whirled that way. Lisa dived behind the railing. He was paying more attention and caught the second bolt from hitting his right side. He pulled Barry up and away from the swords before they could make contact. 

“I'm going to take care of your new crew. Why don’t you rest your legs for a moment?” And with that, he stabbed Barry through the side of the leg, until it went out the other. His scream didn’t even sound human. 

“I missed that.” Zolomon pulled the dart out of his side and shoved it through Barry’s shoulder, pinning him to the deck. Barry let out another sharp cry. “I hope you stay awake long enough to see their corpses.” And he was gone. 

“Hi, your highness,” a voice popped up next to him. “You can call me Shawna and we’re all going to die. So, I’m going to need you to take this and try not to scream.” She held out a bottle to him. “Don’t worry, I’m a doctor. Kinda.” 

“Al-alcohol doesn’t work on, on me,” He panted. He was barely gripping the bottle as it was. 

“Well, then this is going to hurt. I’d down the bottle anyways.” She only touched his leg and he whimpered. Distantly there were the sounds of fighting, but he could only focus on the pain, despite not wanting to. “Down the bottle, doctor’s orders.” 

This time Barry didn’t argue. With a shaky hand, he drank most of the bottle, what he didn’t spill on himself. That must’ve been good enough because with no other warning she ripped the dart out of his leg. He bit down on a scream. 

“Sorry. Sorry,” Shawna muttered. Through the pain, Barry didn’t think she sounded very sorry, but his head was kind of swimming. She was still messing with his leg. He glanced down to see her wrapping it. “It’s not great but it’ll have to do. One more.” She pressed on his shoulder and pulled out the other dart. 

Barry grabbed his shoulder as if that would stop the pain. It didn’t. 

“Now, you’ve got to get up and, here take this sword, and you’ve got to stop him. He’s going to kill the captain.” Shawna forced him to sit up. 

Barry’s vision swam but he blinked and was able to see Zolomon was just toying with them. Lisa was shooting bolts at him while Leonard and Mick were back to back. Hartley was nowhere to be seen and Mardon was still out. 

“You’re a Meta,” Barry realized. 

“Yeah, I can space jump to other areas, get a move on,” Shawna urged. 

“Okay, okay, but hurt, I’m mean first, go get my cuffs from Leona-Len’s room.” Wow, his name was long and not worth it while Barry was in pain. “They’ll work on him. We only has, we only have one shot at this.” Barry said, attempting to get up. 

Shawna helped him to his feet, and he put no pressure on his leg, yet. “Oh, right, one second.” And she was gone. Barry leaned against the railing. She was back within ten seconds. “Hartley had ‘em.” 

“Good.” They had been pushed through and all he needed to do was get them on Zolomon. “Might wanna leave now.” She nodded and was gone. 

“I’m gonna die today… well, I’ve had a good run,” Barry muttered. He stood up to full height and straightened his still bleeding leg. First thing he was doing if he survived was eating. “Hey! Hunter!” The deck seemed to freeze. 

He slowly turned to Barry. Len’s eyes were wide, and Barry wasn’t sure if it was shock or disbelief. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own speed?” he taunted. He kept the cuffs slightly behind him, out of immediate sight. 

“Seems you take a punch better too.” Zoom had him by the throat. “This time you'll stay down.” 

“Not today.” Barry slammed the cuff on Zolomon’s wrist. 

He dropped Barry and it took all his strength not to land on his bad leg. As Zolomon reached on instinct to take off the cuff, Barry forced his wrist into the other cuff, cutting off the speedforce. Zolomon let out a shout of anger. 

“If Thawne can’t have you, no one will!” He growled and shoved Barry in the center of the chest.

And then Barry was falling. He didn’t even have time to brace before he hit the cold water. His breath left him, and he swore the last thing he saw was an angel coming to get him. 

***

If he was dead, why did it hurt so much? 

“Come on, breathe,” someone said faintly. 

Then he was coughing. And, wow, maybe it wasn’t an angel because why would an angel take him to so much pain. 

“Oh, thank god. My Prince, Barry, can you hear me?” 

“Wha? Angel? ‘M I dead?” he slurred. 

“No, sweetie, not dead. Lenny jumped in after you and got you to the surface. Then Shawna popped you both back up here, nice and alive like,” someone he couldn’t see said. 

“Let’s get him dry and to a bed,” a different female said. Why were there so many people? Cause if he wasn’t dead, they were people and not angels, right? 

“Mine, Lisa, get me some more blankets, we need to warm him up. Shawna, get your supplies, you're patching him up. Mick, take us back to Central.”

“Central?” He shook his head. Which was a mistake as the world tipped dangerously. Then Barry was moving, but he wasn’t moving. 

“No, don’t struggle I’m taking you to my cabin to get you patched up and warmed up.” Barry blinked up and realized the captain was carrying him. 

“Len? You saved me?” Barry asked, focusing so they didn’t come out wrong. 

“Len?” The Captain raises an eyebrow. “And you saved me first. I hate owing people. Figured this made us even,” He said in a cool voice.

Barry smiles what was probably a dopey smile and curled into him. “Thanks.” 

“Of course, my Prince,” Len whispered. 

***

Barry woke up a few times but never long. Until there was a commotion on deck. He and Hartley were discussing a new position for him. “Shit, can you stand?” Hartley asked. 

“With help. What’s going on?” Barry asked already throwing off the covers. Hartley helped him up and together they made it on deck. 

Everyone had their weapons drawn. The crew of the _Rogue_ was surrounded by Royal Navy men, but they looked ready to fight tooth and nail. Len and Oliver were in a standoff. Len was pinned to the wall with a sword to his throat but Len hand a dagger poised up, just under his ribs.

“Enough!” Barry boomed. He pushed off Hartley to display power. “Everyone, weapons down, now!” No one moved and Barry didn’t have time for this. “I will charge each of you with high treason if you do not do as I say and lower your weapons.” That seemed to get their attention. 

They lowered their weapons but did not sheath them, which, okay, he hadn’t said they needed to, but it was implied. The Rogues, Oliver, and Len were the only ones with their weapons still up. 

“Oliver, step away from Len- from Captain Snart this instant. Without him, I wouldn’t be alive, and this is the thanks he gets?” Barry demanded. 

“Your life wouldn’t have been in danger if not for him in the first place,” Oliver pointed out.

“My life is always in danger. This isn’t the first kidnapping, and it definitely wasn’t the worst. Now. Stand. Down,” he growled. 

Reluctantly Oliver took a step back. Only once he had done that did the Rogues lower their weapons. Len fixed his jacket stood up straighter. When Len took a step towards Barry Oliver grabbed his arm. 

Before Barry could say anything, they heard, “Has the deck been secured?” from the other ship. 

Barry grinned. “Yeah Cisco, you’re good,” he called back. Len aggressively shrugged off Oliver’s grip but didn’t move.

“Barry!” two voices called out. Cisco and Caitlin arrived on deck moments later. But skidded to a stop when they saw the Rogues. 

“Um, Highness, they don’t look secure,” Cisco said nervously. 

“If no one hurts them, they won’t hurt anyone,” Barry assured them. He hadn’t really talked about that with them but that what it looked like was happening and the crew seemed pretty sympathetic to him. All of them had come by to thank him and Shawna had kept his wounds cleaned and bandaged. Mardon was in the brig as far as Barry knew. He hadn’t asked. 

“Is that why they did that?” Caitlin said zeroing in on the wounds. 

“They didn’t. But I think we should speak somewhere I can sit; it’s been a while since I’ve eaten,” Barry said. Hartley was immediately there keeping him up. 

“Hartley?” Cisco squeaked. It seemed he’d just noticed the other. 

“Hello Ramon, long time no insult,” Hartley said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Let’s get you over to the Arrow and you can fill us in,” Oliver suggested. He moved towards Barry and Len put up his sword, stopping him. 

“No. Send your men back to the ship. We’ll discuss it here. I need to speak with Captain Snart before we leave anyway.” When no one moved Barry rolled his eyes. “Seriously, have I been gone so long you’ve forgotten I’m your prince? And my orders are to be obeyed?” 

“No, your highness. But I do think you are underestimating the danger you are in on this ship. Saving your life from something they cause,” Oliver began but Barry put up a hand.

“Not another word. If you would simply do as I say you would know the full story. Cisco, Caitlin, you’ll be joining us,” Barry said, “To make this fair, Captain Snart and First Mate Rory will meet with us, Captain Oliver, myself, Dr. Snow, and Dr. Ramon. We’ll be on your ship, but you’ll be outnumbered. Can everyone agree on those terms?” 

“We do,” Len spoke first. By agreeing, it would make Oliver look bad and give them a reason to attack if he didn’t. 

“Fine. Soldiers, back to the ship,” Oliver said.

“I’m assuming there’s a meeting room or something to fit us all?” Barry asked Hartley. 

“Yeah, come on.” Once the soldiers started to leave Barry allowed himself to be helped to the meeting room. 

The room was tense. Barry was at the head on the table with Oliver, Caitlin, and Cisco on the left facing the door and Len and Mick on the right, with their backs to the door. 

“Okay, first thing you should know,” Barry said addressing Oliver, “is they were hired by Thawne. But! They weren’t the only ones hired. We were attacked by the Zoom, and Captain Hunter Zolomon. He is currently in the brig.”

“The prince wouldn’t let us mail Thawne is head,” Len interrupted.

“It would do nothing but escalate tensions and put more of a target on the _Rogue_ ’s back. It would be pointlessly antagonistic,” Barry shot back, yet again. “We’ll deal with them and Thawne. But that brings me to why I wanted both parties in here. With this, Thawne has declared war, in not so many words. This isn’t going to be a war I can sit out. The fact that both of us are speedsters will come into play. He won’t sit this out once I publicly declare war.”

“What does that have to do with us?” Rory grunted out.

“I want to hire you.”

“What?” Everyone said. 

“I want to hire and train the _Rogue_ and its crew to be my personal team. You’ll be like contractors, so you won’t be full time, meaning you don’t have to stay at the palace. But I’ve been debating putting together a team for a while now. Shawna is a good field medic and her ability makes her uniquely qualified to be out there. Along with Dr. Snow, they could save so many lives. Hartley is torn between here and the palace, but this way he doesn’t have to choose, and he and Cisco can still design and build tools. You, Lisa, and Mick kept a speedster at bay using only swords and a crossbow. With weapons made by Cisco and Hartley, you could actually be a threat to speedsters, thereby ensuring the war is in our favor,” Barry explained. He’d had a while to think about it. “You would, of course, be handsomely compensated.”

“Your Highness, this is insane. You can’t let one situation determine if they can fight,” Oliver said sternly. 

“Look at it this way. They got me in the first place: teamwork and stealth. They were able to keep me restrained, meaning when they have access to the resources, they use them. They helped me take down Zolomon: more teamwork and combat skills. Plus, they could’ve just given me up and they didn’t: loyalty to me. As far as I’m concerned, that is what I need in a private team,” Barry explained. “I will, of course, give you time to discuss it.”

“What would we be doing, my Prince?” Len asked. He looked uninterested but his eyes hadn’t left Barry’s. 

“You’d be working with me, personally. From recon to search and rescue to attacking. It would be what I needed at the moment. Would a week be long enough to decide? You would need to give me your answer in person of course, but I’ll give you my seal and the guards won’t stop you on the way in,” Barry said.

“Barry! You cannot just give private’s your seal. That would be their get out of jail free card,” Caitlin said harshly. She shot an icy glare at them. 

“If they do, we’ll hear about it and I promise Oliver can arrest them, is everyone happy?” Barry asked rubbing his temples. He needed food and a nap. 

“I’ll talk to the crew. But you want us to just waltz up to the palace saying the price wanted to speak with us? Even with your seal, we wouldn't make it that far,” Len drawled. 

“Then hire a messenger, send my seal with him and your seal, your flag. I’ll come to you. If you accept, you’ll walk into the palace with me, no one will stop you. If I don’t hear from you in a week, I’ll know you said no, and you’ll just be pirates. If you use my seal to get out of trouble, I’ll have Oliver hunt you down. Sound good?” Barry asked. He strapped rubbing his temples to look at Len, to challenge him. 

“Peachy,” Len said with a smirk tugging at his lips. 

“Now that your foolhardiness is out of the way, will you please get back on the boat so we can take you back? Your wounds need to be treated,” Oliver said exasperated. He was older than the other three, both in years and experience, and he certainly looked like he’d been dealing with children all day. 

“Yes, we can. Have the soldiers get Zolomon and his crew, Mardon?” Barry asked. 

“He’ll be reprimanded here if that is alright, my Prince?” Len answered. The question was just to be polite. 

Barry nodded then turned back to the other three. “They’ll need to get Zolomon and his crew then I need to eat and sleep. I haven’t been getting enough food to deal with all of this,” he muttered. 

He stood, and the rest followed. He made a point of walking to the door unaided. 

“I’ll go get Zolomon. You two get him to the ship,” Oliver said. Cisco moved to help support him before Oliver left. 

“What’s going on?” Lisa popped up in front of them with Shawna. 

Cisco had ahold of Barry, but he jumped, and Caitlin stumbled back into Mick. She pushed him away with a glare and stood beside Barry. Mick raised his hands in surrender.

“That was mean, Lise,” Len drawled from the doorway. 

She just grinned. “Sorry, wanted to see this new cutie before they left. I’m Lisa Snart, and you are?” She extended her hand. 

“Cisco, uh, Cisco Ramon,” Cisco said nervously. Barry could not blame him for shaking slightly as he took her hand. 

“And Caitlin, this is Shawna, she’s the one who patched me up,” Barry introduced. 

Caitlin extended her hand and Shawna looked like it would bite her. Caitlin only spoke once she took it. “Thank you. I haven’t had a chance to look closely at it yet but those are fresh bandages and there’s no blood which means you stopped the bleeding. I’m glad you were able to help the prince.”

“Of course,” Shawna said a little in shock. “He’s got stitches over all the wounds since Zolomon stabbed through. He said he’d healed fast, but I wanted to make sure. I’m no stranger to stitches with this crew, so it wasn’t too difficult,” she said, letting go. “Even if he insisted, he didn’t need them.”

“Thank you. He tends to think fast healing means he’s invulnerable. He’s not.” Caitlin’s smile warmed just a bit. 

“Okay, he’s not,” Barry muttered. “But he is exhausted and going to force you to carry him if this goes on much longer.” 

“Nice meeting you,” Cisco said with a dopey smile. 

“Likewise.” Lisa winked. 

“Rest well, my Prince,” Len said as they walked off. 

***

Barry was hopefully optimistic a week later. Caitlin had been impressed with the stitching and bandage work, Cisco had been impressed with Lisa Snart, and even Oliver begrudgingly admitted they were impressive at keeping dangerous people restrained. The _Rogue_ has been spotted in the harbor but hadn’t come to port yet. Barry ordered no one go near it or the crew, and they were allowed to walk free if they chose. 

They were in a side sitting room, large enough for them to be in the same room but doing their own thing. Caitlin and Eddie were playing chess - Eddie was not doing well but insisted Caitlin help him get better - Cisco was messing with some invention, Iris was working on her embroidery, and Barry and Wally were fencing. 

There was a commotion outside the door. 

Everyone was on alert. Wally stood in front of Barry, Cisco got in front of Iris, and Eddie stood in front of Caitlin. The doors were thrown open. Barry couldn’t stop the smile on his face. 

“Sire, I’m so sorry. I could not stop them!” The poor courier exclaimed. 

The entire crew of the _Rogue_ stood behind him looking unimpressed with the statement.

“That’s alright,” Barry said stepping forward. He waved a hand. “Leave us. Inform Joe, Oliver, and Wells what is happening, so they don’t send a squadron down here.”

The courier looked like he was going to protest, but a hard look from Barry and he scampered off.

“Welcome. Please, come in and shut the door.” 

They did so, still trying to look unimpressed, with varying degrees of success. Mardon was not with them. Barry couldn’t help but look around. 

“Mardon decided to stay back and watch the ship. With Bivolo. Thanks for his return, by the way,” Captain Snart began. “I don’t believe we’ve all been introduced. I’m Captain Leonard Snart, my First Mate Mick Rory, my left-hand Lisa Snart, our doctor Shawna Baez, and I believe you know Hartley Rathaway. Who do we have the pleasure of meeting?” 

Barry stepped forward. “Dr. Caitlin Snow, Dr. Cisco Ramon,” he swore Lisa blew Cisco a kiss, “Duke Eddie Thawne soon to be Thawne-West, Duchess Iris West soon to be Thawne-West, and Marquess Wally West. And I, am Prince Bartholomew Allen. But you can call me Barry,” he announced. 

The shocked looks on everyone’s faces were worth it as he strode just a few paces away from them. The crew of the _Rogue_ looked totally at ease in the fancy room though they looked totally out of place. 

“I see your leg has healed,” Len commenter. Barry was almost sure he was using it as an excuse to look his up and down. 

“Good as new. I had some excellent stitch work done,” Barry said with a smile. Shawna’s grin was worth it. “Well?” 

They all drew their weapons, causing everyone in the room to tense. Except for Barry. The crew dropped to one knee and held out their swords on open palms. “We accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, Kudos and Comment! Let me know if you think I should continue this, with them in the war? Or like a mission or something! Let me know!


End file.
